


Abo ver

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: 非国设。ABO设定。亲分是O，罗维是A。梗：作为bottom却攻气满满的omega亲分。全文肉。貌似并没有写出这种感觉。觉得亲分变成了诱受。本来是借梗在写亲分下了好大一盘棋最后套牢了罗维的故事。然而这里只有肉。棋局是长篇，排在各坑的后面一个个完结。多半是有生之年系列了。





	Abo ver

**Author's Note:**

> 非国设。ABO设定。  
> 亲分是O，罗维是A。  
> 梗：作为bottom却攻气满满的omega亲分。
> 
> 全文肉。
> 
> 貌似并没有写出这种感觉。  
> 觉得亲分变成了诱受。
> 
>  
> 
> 本来是借梗在写亲分下了好大一盘棋最后套牢了罗维的故事。然而这里只有肉。棋局是长篇，排在各坑的后面一个个完结。多半是有生之年系列了。

安东尼奥的发情期到了。  
虽然已经确定了交往的关系，但是罗维诺一直有点不敢相信安东尼奥是一个omega，直到此刻。  
罗维诺一打开家门，就闻到了诱人的omega的气味，直让他口干舌燥。他甩掉外套冲到气味的源地，卧室里，一脸红潮的安东尼奥正躺在床上，盖着厚厚的被子，伸向下方的双手显然正在做什么不可告人的事情。  
罗维诺定在了卧室门口，吞了口口水。  
“啊，罗维……”安东尼奥看见他，满脸通红却偏偏扯出一个像是没事一样的微笑，随手掀开了被子。罗维诺清楚地看到安东尼奥大开着的双腿，还有他那在自己体内搅动的手指。  
发情期的安东尼奥的信息素味道很浓。平日里难以形容的、说不上来的气味总让人想起大海和阳光，而此刻阳光酿成了蜜糖，诱惑着罗维诺上前。  
罗维诺发现自己的柠檬味又因为他的亲分而不受控制了。  
“唔……呐，罗维，来做吧？”安东尼奥的声音有些沙哑。  
罗维诺红着脸退后一点：“不要！你自己解决。”  
“嗯？”安东尼奥的眼睛眯成一条缝，“哈……为什么？”  
“我累了！而且……”罗维诺的声音越来越小，“要是我标记了你，或者是伤到你什么的……上次不就是吗……”罗维诺又忍不住退后一步。那甜到腻人的橘花蜜一样的气息又浓了几分，罗维诺觉得自己的信息素有些控制不住。安东尼奥能够让他失去所有的理智，但罗维诺害怕他像上次一样伤到他——虽然他自己也觉得不会再弄到流血和骨折的地步。  
“唔……”安东尼奥似乎碰到了体内的某个地方，他喘了起来，“你以为……我提出同居……为了什么？呃啊……”他抽出手指，脸上泛起的粉红已经变得很明显。安东尼奥从床上爬起来，扶着墙摇摇晃晃地朝罗维诺走去。罗维诺忍不住后退，却被安东尼奥拉住了还没解掉的领带。  
“来，罗维……”安东尼奥靠在罗维诺身上，他享受地让自己的肺里充满罗维诺信息素的柠檬味。他拉起罗维诺的一只手，引导他抚摸他的身体，“怎么样？我对自己的身体还是蛮有信心的。”  
指尖传来的是omega发情期变得湿漉漉的更加柔软的身体触感，紧致的肌肤让罗维诺忍不住想更多地感受他的身体。他的双手轻轻在安东尼奥光裸的身上滑动，熟悉他身体的纹路，最后攀上他的胸部揉捏那两个富有弹性的圆粒。  
“嗯……对……就这样……啊——”安东尼奥舒适地呻吟着，忽然发出一声尖叫——罗维诺用指甲在他的乳头上掐了一把。安东尼奥搂住罗维诺的脖颈与他热吻。  
罗维诺清楚地感觉到了安东尼奥身下顶着他的东西。  
“……回卧室。”罗维诺趁着换气的工夫说。  
安东尼奥一边撕扯着罗维诺的衣服一边和罗维诺挪进卧室，那张大床上还有着不少他留下的水渍。安东尼奥跪坐到床上，示意罗维诺站到他旁边。罗维诺的裤子已经被他扯掉了，下身的巨物正高扬着。  
“唔，罗维你的颜色好浅，没记错的话除了那一次你还没有过经验？”罗维诺听见身下隐约传来几声低笑。  
“我当然……有过经验！”罗维诺嘴硬。  
“真的吗？”安东尼奥扶住罗维诺的性器，伸出舌头在顶端舔了舔，不出意料地听到了罗维诺的抽气声。安东尼奥把它一点点吞进嘴里，温热的舌头仔细地描摹上面的脉络。  
“唔……安东尼奥……你别……”罗维诺忍不住轻声呻吟，手指插进安东尼奥的头发。安东尼奥似乎很熟练，他的技术好得要命，没一会就让罗维诺接近了临界点。但安东尼奥还没有放开他的意思。  
“我快射了，放开。”罗维诺拍拍安东尼奥的背，他反倒把它更多地吞了进去。  
“够了……”罗维诺的声音忽然变急。他努力退后离开安东尼奥的嘴，在射精的前一刻把阴茎抽了出来。灼热的液体喷射而出，沾了安东尼奥一脸，就连身上也有不少。  
罗维诺有些尴尬地去找纸给他擦脸，安东尼奥却拉住了罗维诺的手，毫不在意地舔了舔流到嘴边的精液，“好快……而且好浓……罗维你是个处也很正常，但是你不知道自己做吗？”  
“我……我最近没想过这种事……不可以吗混蛋！”罗维诺红了脸。  
安东尼奥咧嘴一笑。  
“罗维你什么都不知道也没关系……”他用罗维诺的手指刮下脸上的液体，红嫩的舌头伸出，灵活地把它们尽数带走。安东尼奥舔了舔罗维诺的手指，满意地看着罗维诺变得更加不知所措。  
“今天亲分我会好好教导你的。乖乖的，不要动，听我的就好了。”安东尼奥恶趣味地把自己本就收不住的信息素肆意外放。安东尼奥的信息素变得很浓，充满了攻击性，让人把持不住。罗维诺不知为何有种挫败感。  
安东尼奥示意罗维诺躺到床上，自己则背对着罗维诺跪到了罗维诺身侧。他低头去亲吻罗维诺的阴茎，俯身的同时抬高屁股，堆满体液的脆弱的地方暴露在罗维诺眼前。安东尼奥努力掰开臀瓣，诱人的穴口微微翕动，堆积的亮晶晶的体液带出淫靡的气息。安东尼奥摇晃着腰，把自己的食指插进去。  
“哈啊……”  
罗维诺看着眼前旖旎的景色，只觉得口干舌燥。“东尼儿？”他用有些沙哑的声音询问。  
“唔……再等等。我在做扩张……你的指甲太长了，不可以进来。好好看着，不乖的话可……没有奖励。”安东尼奥低吟着又插进一根手指。他上身完全趴到了罗维诺身上，呼出的热气喷洒在罗维诺下体，他偶尔还会在那舔弄两下，让罗维诺心里痒痒的。  
“唔……罗维？”安东尼奥感受到了自己的阴茎似乎被抓住了。  
“虽然不知道别的……这里我还是知道怎么弄的。”罗维诺上身微微抬起，在安东尼奥白嫩的屁股上咬了一口，双手也飞快地捣弄起来。安东尼奥重心不稳趴在了罗维诺身上，右手停止了动作，另一只手半推半就地按上罗维诺的手臂。  
“罗维——不，不行……啊……啊……”安东尼奥的身体有些僵硬，下意识地配合罗维诺手上的动作。罗维诺的手指刻意柔击他性器的顶端，早就硬到不行的东西没几下就射在了罗维诺的手心里。  
“怎么样？喜欢吗？”罗维诺把手上的精液抹到安东尼奥的臀部，顺手在上面拍了一巴掌，留下一个淡淡的红印。安东尼奥颤抖着继续。  
“呼……真是个不听话的孩子……”安东尼奥觉得体内的空虚感随着前端的释放变得更明显了。他挣扎着支起身子插入第三根手指，omega发情期的穴道很容易地吞入了他的手指。  
“别告诉我你觉得不爽。我动手比你自己动手要爽多了吧？”  
“那也……不行。在可爱的子分面前那么失态……太糟糕了。”安东尼奥长出一口气，又在已经差不多了的后穴里挤进一根手指。  
“你这混蛋……你觉得你现在这样浪叫就不失态吗？话说你能不能小声点……”罗维诺伸出手指有些迫不及待地戳戳安东尼奥有些外翻的穴肉，惹得安东尼奥又一阵颤抖。  
“嗯……啊啊……”安东尼奥有些焦急地呻吟起来。他的手指在里面抠挖着。半晌，安东尼奥把手指全部抽出了身体。  
“罗维，帮我……”安东尼奥用手拉开自己的穴口，“拿不出来。伸手进去就好了。”  
罗维诺照着安东尼奥刚才的样子小心翼翼地探入了两指，指根没入的同时，手指拨弄到了什么不停动弹的光滑的东西。他小心地夹住它——然后一个沾满肠液的被捂热的跳蛋被取了出来。  
安东尼奥转过身来，调皮地对着红了脸的罗维诺笑笑，一把夺下了他手里的性玩具。  
“罗维你知道吗？你特别有趣的一点就是，身为alpha却纯情得要命。”几乎每一次亲密接触后，罗维诺的脸都比安东尼奥要红上很多。  
罗维诺看着安东尼奥从凌乱的被子中摸出一个开关关掉了它。“你这个流氓……什么时候还……唔……”  
安东尼奥大口喘气，把自己的嘴唇贴在罗维诺唇上，带着安东尼奥微高的体温的舌探进罗维诺的口腔，在罗维诺的舌面上摩擦挑逗。罗维诺伸手环住omega纤细却并不柔弱的腰肢，揉捏他身上富有弹性的肌肉。安东尼奥身上染满情欲的气息，罗维诺看着他有些变暗却依旧澄净的橄榄绿的眼睛。“妖精……”罗维诺暗自想道。  
良久，安东尼奥放开了罗维诺，他跨坐到罗维诺身上，伸手扶住罗维诺下面嚣张的巨兽，对准自己的入口，“罗维，我要开始了哦？啊，对了，罗维你说我们要不要把这个录下来？毕竟罗维是第一次进到别人身体里，很值得纪念哪。”  
罗维诺觉得自己头上青筋直跳，“别废话了！”他双手掐住安东尼奥的腰，用力向上一顶。  
“呀——”安东尼奥惊呼一声。罗维诺感受到自己的前端已经挤进了安东尼奥的身体。  
安东尼奥头向后仰，修长的颈在罗维诺眼前展开优美的弧度。他深吸一口气，紧随着罗维诺把腿上支撑身体的力量完全卸掉，让自己的身体自然下落。随着安东尼奥的尖叫，肉刃完全刺进了omega的甬道，罗维诺甚至清楚地感受到他撞进了安东尼奥的生殖腔。  
安东尼奥软倒在罗维诺身上大口呼吸，身子一颤一颤的。虽然罗维诺很想继续下去，但安东尼奥满头大汗的样子让他有点担心。  
“喂，混蛋，没事吧？”  
“不、不行了……太刺激了……”安东尼奥头一次被顶开生殖腔。还好那里早就被他自慰时磨蹭得微微打开，疼倒不怎么疼，只是剧烈的快感让他头晕目眩。罗维诺僵硬地环着安东尼奥的腰，安东尼奥甜腻的信息素不断诱惑着他进行下一步动作。罗维诺抓住安东尼奥的手，与他十指相扣。  
缓了好一会儿安东尼奥才起来，他稍稍调整了一下姿势，小幅度地在罗维诺身上试探着起伏。  
“没关系吗？”罗维诺有些担心，他坐起来，抚着他紧绷的背部肌肉，不敢有其他的动作。  
“嗯……没…事。”安东尼奥抱紧了罗维诺，把他的头按在胸前，“可以动了。”  
罗维诺托住他的屁股调整了一下姿势，他只是伸出舌头在安东尼奥的乳尖附近打转。“放松，东尼儿。你太紧了。”  
“就算你这么说……”安东尼奥终于有了点难为情的意思。  
“不然会弄疼你的。”  
安东尼奥似乎被罗维诺弄得有点不满，他抱怨道：“你什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈的了？”  
“不是以前你自己说的你怕疼吗？”被安东尼奥嫌弃的罗维诺有些不服气地反驳。罗维诺不甘示弱地完全放出了他的信息素，他立刻就发现怀里的人又软了几分。  
“别在意那些了……今天，就算把我弄坏也没关系哦？”安东尼奥难得地显出了弱势的一面。  
罗维诺一言不发地慢慢动作起来，安东尼奥紧紧夹住他，身下鼓胀的欲望让他发疯。安东尼奥的喘息声鼓励着他继续。  
“嗯……罗维……快点……”安东尼奥的腿盘上alpha年轻有力的腰肢，让他更紧密地和他相连。安东尼奥抓住自己的阴茎撸动。罗维诺动作的幅度不大但进得很深，在生殖腔里摩擦着，安东尼奥隐隐有种不够的感觉。  
罗维诺真的太温和了，或许他还是在为上次的事情后怕？安东尼奥迷迷糊糊地想着，上次，上次是什么时候？好像是他上一个发情期刚刚过去……他和罗维诺去酒吧喝酒喝得烂醉……哦天哪，然后怎么了？他们做了什么？安东尼奥记得很疼，记得他后面裂开、流了血，腿上成片的都是青紫色。他的左手手指有轻微的骨折，右臂脱了臼……中间发生了什么？他为什么昏迷了？安东尼奥从未仔细想过，他也懒得去想这些事。  
罗维诺狠狠地在安东尼奥体内顶了一下，omega的敏感处被重重地碾过，安东尼奥尖叫出声。  
“啊——”  
“你在想什么？”罗维诺在他颈侧狠狠咬下，他的信息素侵入了安东尼奥的腺体。  
“在想……你……”安东尼奥眼神有些涣散，他的alpha的信息素越来越强烈，这样温和的方式不够消除他发情期的影响，反倒灼烧着他本就没剩多少的理智，“罗维……再多一点……好空虚，还不够。”  
安东尼奥忽然感到罗维诺退出了他的身体，耳边似乎响起一句低骂，下一刻就是天旋地转。  
罗维诺把安东尼奥仰面扔到床上，抬起他的双腿架上他的肩，灼热的东西抵上他的后穴。安东尼奥还在想是怎么回事的时候，罗维诺一挺身把整个性器全部送进了安东尼奥的身体，没有任何停顿，罗维诺立刻就开始大幅度地摆动，精瘦的腰一提一压，又快又狠地在他体内顶弄，响亮的水声让人脸红心跳。  
“啊……罗维，太快，啊啊！不……要、要死了——”叫声又响了几分，安东尼奥被弄得眼泪都掉了出来。罗维诺这几下差点让他爽晕过去。  
罗维诺欺身压在安东尼奥身上，安东尼奥因为双腿被罗维诺一并压到胸前而更彻底地把脆弱的部位暴露在外。罗维诺操弄他的时候又加了几分力。安东尼奥嘴里顿时就只剩下破碎的呻吟，阴茎把浊液洒到他的胸腹间。  
“你，说怕疼的是你，嫌我太慢的人也是你。再废话我就操死你。”不得不说，罗维诺虽然被安东尼奥高亢的叫声弄得很害羞，但他心里还是有几分骄傲的。  
安东尼奥只觉得自己的身体是要散架了，高潮的到来让他大脑一片空白，销魂的快感让他的身体久违地得到了满足，甚至比起很久以前他发情期时别人帮他解决掉的那些次还要更好。没多久，他的阴茎又硬了起来，顶端缓缓吐露些许液体。  
安东尼奥把腿挂在罗维诺的臂弯里，迎合着他的进出，嘴里迷乱地不停叫着：“好棒……啊、操……啊——那里……”  
安东尼奥脸上泛着红潮，身体的皮肤都染着一层粉色，他眼角带着泪花，迎合着罗维诺的动作给两人带来更多的快感——罗维诺此刻却有点没心思享受这些。他的脸赫然比安东尼奥还要红，他突然想起一件事：“东尼儿……”  
“啊，罗维……操……”  
“……东尼……小点声……”罗维诺贪恋着他的身体带来的快感，没有停下动作，但这件事确实让他无法完全投入。  
“啊啊啊……”  
“哈……亲分大人，现在天刚黑……邻居说不定会听见，拜托你小声点……”  
“亲分……不、要去了——啊啊——”安东尼奥又一次到了高潮。  
罗维诺见安东尼奥根本没有听他说什么，索性咬住了他的唇，用吻把他的声音全部堵在了喉咙里。他持续着这个吻，身下的动作不断变快变深，他的生殖器渐渐在他的体内成结，开始射精。  
精液冲击着omega敏感的生殖腔内壁，引得安东尼奥身子发软。罗维诺仔细地品尝着安东尼奥的嘴，直到射精结束才恋恋不舍地放开了他。安东尼奥这个诱人的omega终于被他打上了“专属”的记号。  
罗维诺提臀抽出半软的性器，安东尼奥容纳不下的滚烫的液体顺着他被操开的穴口流到床上。  
他躺到安东尼奥的身侧，喘了口气，有些玩笑地说：“你这家伙真是个妖精。”  
“比不上你。”  
“话说你……下次小声一点啊……你叫得太大声了，好尴尬。”  
“怎么？我看你挺喜欢的。而且omega的性爱课程里有提到过这样子比较受欢迎……我刚刚分化成omega的时候被医生说了状态很不好，所以最开始的两三年一直是找别人帮忙度过发情期的。那时候我不喜欢叫床，但是不管是佩德罗还是弗朗西斯，他们都说更喜欢听到我大声叫出来。”  
“你一直都和别人上床吗？”  
安东尼奥露出有些邪气的笑容，“怎么，吃醋了？”  
“是啊。”罗维诺罕见地坦率。安东尼奥一愣。  
“放心吧，我被他们两个折腾两年多就够了，后来我一直都在用抑制剂，顶多就只有自己做……啊，下次要不要试试用些道具？我这里种类和款式都挺多的。”  
“不要。”罗维诺默默记下了两个名字，决定以后要找个机会好好捉弄一下这两人。  
安东尼奥侧过身来抚摸罗维诺的身体，末了还不忘在罗维诺乳尖掐一把。  
“唔。”罗维诺拍掉安东尼奥捣乱的手，“别闹。”  
安东尼奥却笑嘻嘻地贴上了罗维诺的身体，被拍掉的手顺势下滑，抓住了罗维诺的性器。  
“喂！”罗维诺立刻就精神了，“放开。”  
“诶——才不要呐。”安东尼奥把罗维诺的手放到他的下身，逐渐立起的小东西让罗维诺的脸又红了。  
“呐呐，罗维，再来一次？”安东尼奥舔舔嘴唇，起身跨上了罗维诺的身体，腿间的精液一点点流出，沾湿了罗维诺的小腹。  
罗维诺嗫嚅着没有回答，他的阴茎渐渐勃起，顶到了安东尼奥腿间。安东尼奥笑笑，俯身和罗维诺交换了一个吻。  
“罗维，我的发情期间隔不短，但发情期持续的时间也相对很长。”安东尼奥从罗维诺的唇开始向下一点点吻去，直到咬住罗维诺的喉咙。他留下一个紫红色的吻痕，“你可要好好满足我，不然我下次就要出轨了。”  
“放心好了，你这混蛋是不会有机会的。”罗维诺再度进入了安东尼奥温暖的身体。  
“唔，你大可以对我，粗暴一点……嗯……啊…那里——啊……”  
“你这家伙给我稍稍小点声啊！真的超羞耻啊！”  
“罗维、罗维……好满……太、嗯啊……”  
罗维诺非常担心他那脾气不太好的邻居一会儿来砸门。安东尼奥胡乱地用手梳理罗维诺有些凌乱的短发，顺手扯了扯他头顶翘起的一缕头发。  
“呃啊……”  
罗维诺呻吟一声，安东尼奥顿时就感到他体内的东西又涨大几分。  
“罗维，专心点……”安东尼奥吻住罗维诺，揪着他那撮敏感的头发不放。  
“东尼儿，哈……你这是在点火。”  
“点就点吧……我想要你，这才是，呼……现在最重要的。”  
“你这个妖精。等这次发情期结束了，我们一起领个证吧。”  
“唔……罗维……我想要个孩子。啊啊……”  
“那还不好办。”  
罗维诺说着狠狠地向上一顶，安东尼奥身子一滞，然后加大了迎合的动作。罗维诺看了看隔壁的方向。但愿那个讨厌吵闹的英国人不在家。  
管他呢。罗维诺这么想着也放弃了思考，专心投入到与安东尼奥的性爱中。


End file.
